


Of Camping, sex and Truths

by Carriedreamer



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Blues are devious in this one, Camping, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Greens are just themselves, Pining, Reds overcomplicate everything, The Reds do not like the outdoors, They are adults here, Unrequited Love(?), bad break ups, coarse language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carriedreamer/pseuds/Carriedreamer
Summary: Twenty five year old Brick Jojo absolutely hates camping. He also hates being tricked. And now he is dealing with both as what was supposed to be a "brotherly bonding" experience...has instead turned into both his brothers ditching him for sexy time adventures with their girlfriends leaving Brick alone with the aloof... previously absent... Beautiful Powerpuff Girl...Blossom Utonium.Who hasn't spoken to him in years. And now they're stuck together.And people wonder why Brick hates camping.[ birthday gift for the ever fabulous TheRedFish on Instagram!!!! Happy birthday darlin'!!!]
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129





	Of Camping, sex and Truths

**"Of Camping, Sex and Truths"**

* * *

There were so many things…. Brick could say he'd be rather doing at this moment. 

Cooking. Reading. Watching a movie. Playing one of Butch's stupid video games. 

Laundry. Vacuuming. 

… taking out the goddamn _trash_. 

Hell even _working_ . Brick would prefer to be doing the grueling overtime hours of any fucking accountant then _this_. 

But no, no here he was: Twenty five years old, the best older brother in the universe of that there was no question- but as always a victim of his youngest brother's infuriatingly dumb but fucking clever machinations. 

Brick hated when Boomer fucking managed to pull a fast one on him. It went against the laws of goddamn _nature._

Case in point and speaking of here Brick was: in the middle of the fucking woods, on a fucking long weekend, _camping._

Brick hated camping. He hated the asinine attitude of going back to the "simpler" times before humanity had the luxuries they normally just _couldn't_ do without. 

Like a fucking toilet. 

Now see Butch, Butch was perfectly fine- no he was back in his element, no doubt the elusive Sasquatch would welcome it's long lost cousin back with open arms(!) 

But Brick? Oh no, call him _boring_ but he preferred life's simpler modern comforts. Including bathrooms. 

And yet here he was on what was supposed to be a male bonding excursion: brotherly love or whatnot near a lake side beach that at least as Brick had been _promised_ would feature plenty of pretty girls in tiny bikinis prancing around, being eye candy and making this entire asinine trip _somewhat_ bearable. … Brick would admit a small smidgen of pride for Boomer's little trick. It _was_ evil and devious and who knew the dumb blond had it in him. You know, if Brick had been able to enjoy cute little bikinis _maybe_ then Brick wouldn't be beating his little brother to a pulp as soon as his blue glittered koala bodyguard got off him long enough for Brick to strike. 

"Man… can't believe the beach is fucking closed, that's lame man." Butch shook his head. "The fuck is a brain eating amoeba!" 

Of course Butch would be mystified by such a concept- it involved a brain. 

"It's a microorganism that was discovered in these waters when a tourist got sick." Brick recited dully. "It's rare but it happens, this campground just offered a _refund_ for everyone's trouble and to you know _reschedule_ for another time. Boomer the stupid little conniving shithead had flat out refused A small part of Brick had been touched- his ashy heart maybe had grown: brother bonding was important, he'd admit begrudgingly - maybe he should give it a chance-. 

And then familiar loud but light laughter had filled the air, a flash of blue and Boomer was….suddenly not available for brotherly kumbaya so much as enjoying a weekend away from the constant eye of _Daddy_ _Utonium_ with his girlfriend as the Utonium sisters had mysteriously ended up at the exact same campground. 

Yes. _Sisters_. As in more than one. ….because there she’d been. The pink eyed vixen herself sporting a huge backpack and a face like thunder as soon as she’d caught sight of him… had been a blast from the past he’d never expected to see again. 

Blossom… Utonium herself. 

...And fuck Brick’s life his weekend, already a total disaster…, had gotten all the worse.

And now here they all were. More or less... _sexiled_ just like in college. Fucking... Hell. 

_I hate camping._

"Cheer up Butch, maybe you can find a bear to wrestle with and you _won't_ lose." Buttercup Utonium continued to lead the effective retreat from the campsite which had turned into the love retreat for two horny stupid blondes who had effectively tricked _both_ of their siblings. 

"I already fight _you on_ a daily basis sunshine, I'm looking for some _real_ challenge." And Butch, being bored and dumb - a terrible combination- had decided to go bear hunting instead. Just one bear. An angry grizzly with bright green eyes. He fought the urge to roll his eyes as she obviously fell for the bait. 

Ugh… three.. two… the bear whirled around. 

"What you say to me punk! You wanna go-!" 

One. Hope this national park had insurance. 

"Buttercup! Give me a break, don't fall for it, he's just bored and annoyed like all of us-!" 

Too late. The green streaks were off and well… that was that. See you later. They'd be off fighting then hate fucking in a cave the rest of the weekend. Fucking barbarians. 

And now Brick was alone. Alone with … ugh. 

There’d been a time once they’d been friends. Well, arguably…. No yeah they’d been friends. Couldn’t even deny it, they’d been inseparable in high school and beginning of college- not to the extent their siblings were but… yeah. Their friendship... Had been too important to risk. 

At least... that's what Brick had always told himself. 

And then suddenly… she’d been gone. Taking a job in Metroville and… just disappearing. Never answering his texts, which had turned into phone calls… fuck Brick had even sent her an email demanding to know what the fuck was wrong with her but… 

Nothing. And the last time they’d seen each other, it had been cool… and business like. Barely a moment of anything but the most polite and urbane of conversations. 

That had been… more than a year ago and suddenly here she was. Marching up a worn path with an oversized backpack probably filled with her own portable bathroom because if there was one person who hated the idea of a “simpler time” than Brick it was _Blossom._ Especially with that mane of red hair. Fuck, when was the woman going to cut it? Yeah she rocked it, yeah her body was unfairly still… perfect and… damn it Brick. 

_Don’t. Don’t do it._

She’d made her feelings clear long ago. Just… keep walking man. Keep walking. 

Blossom Utonium adjusted her pack irritably. Brick shifted his sleeping bag in an irritable reflection to her. "I was promised shirtless hot men performing water sports for my entertainment, instead I'm here making way for my baby sister to make terrible life decisions." She sighed irritably. 

Brick was irritated too. 

Tch, watersports. Overrated. 

“And I was promised hot ladies running around in barely there bikini’s.” He muttered. She threw him an irritated… no a _disgusted_ look before marching forward but then paused, throwing a veiled look over her shoulder. 

"I suppose as the only responsible ones we should set up camp." She recited. 

"... That is our prerogative as the only ones with a brain isn't it?" 

"Not nice." 

"Not in my programming." 

"How very sad for you. Here- there's an empty site a few miles hike that way." She pointed, Brick noted the perfectly manicured nail, she was too.. _clean_ for this sort of shit. What was she doing here? 

Had it _really_ been thirst for stupid human males to entertain her with their water antics? 

…. Well that was slightly irritating. 

The rest of the goddamn hike was done in awkward silence. 

_I should have done overtime at the office._

- **o-o-o** -

They ended up setting up camp farther away from the echoing Blue hidey-hole. It was better that way, with X' and chocolate in their systems Boomer wasn't leaving that tent for at least a month. Let alone the weekend. 

They'd been effectively _duped._ With no shame whatsoever. As Blossom had stated quite irritably in the past. 

Bubble really was a fucking spoiled _brat_ sometimes. 

And so dusk had fallen with no sign of either of their erstwhile siblings. Of course not. Because God clearly hated Brick today. 

"I'm going to guess this harebrained scheme was disguised as "brotherly bonding"." She air quoted as she plopped the wood into the fire pit "No?" 

He hated that she had sniffed out Boomer's tactics already and Brick therefore had no effective cover story ready to go. 

He only grunted and began lightly breathing over the wood, slow and steady- make an effective smoke signal for the horny blue morons if they emerged or the green imbeciles to follow once and or _if_ they got bored of killing each other. 

"Well don't feel bad, this was supposed to be girls' weekend." She buzzed her lips. "And yet here I am in the middle of the woods, no running shower and decidedly lacking in what I was promised while my sister does her best to break your little brother in half." She shrugged. "Irony."

"Isn't it though." Brick agreed irritably. 

"In retrospect they didn't think an amoeba would infect the lake." 

"I'd prefer if it ate their brains. Serves them right." 

She snorted and Brick got tossed a tag of marshmallows. He raised an eyebrow. 

"Shouldn't we eat dinner before dessert?* 

"Tch, Bubbles better hope her boy toy has his own stash." She pierced the sugary treat with a somewhat… unnerving relish. "Because I'm not sharing." 

"Not very everything nice of you." 

" Neither is tricking your sister with the promise that scores of hot shirtless men are waiting and perfectly willing to apply body oil on you at the beach." She plopped a marshmallow in her mouth. " Little brat even took me swimsuit shopping for this trip." 

Now…. Brick was… a very controlled individual of course and seeing as _she_ had been the one to bring it up… he couldn't be blamed for the somewhat… vanilla but still very risqué image that popped in his brain just then of the Puff leader as one of those string bikini ladies like he'd been promised. He doubted it. 

She probably didn't even own a two piece let alone a… triangle string… a man could dream but the woman next to him was too… 

Too _nice_ . To wear something like that. The perfect example of look but do not touch- she was the ultimate… unaware _tease_ in Brick's life and God the image wouldn't quit. Fuck, now she was asking _him_ to be the lucky bastard to apply oil, lotion whatever the fuck she wanted on that creamy skin and oh… fucking… 

Boomer was going to die. No he was going to _suffer_ then die. Yup. 

Blossom raised an eyebrow but Brick just plopped a marshmallow in his mouth and chewed it… a lot. 

She pierced another one on a stick and Brick almost died. Literally, he almost fucking died and it would have been all Boomer's fault! Shouldn't he feel ashamed! The horny bastard! 

Another stick got handed to him and he stared at it like it was a foreign object. She shrugged. "We have two options, we either try to make the best of this and get along or we sit and watch grass grow as our siblings ignore the smoke signal." 

"It's probably good they are." Brick muttered and stuck his marshmallow in the fire. "Would you like to see that because I sure as hell don't want to see them in the aftermath of fucking in a cave."

He expected a scandalized shriek, a hit on the shoulder or a royal scolding but instead, she just snorted and rolled her eyes. Odd. 

"They're hormonal idiots." She shook her head. "All of them." She twirled the stick listlessly. "Good thing we never fell for that trap." He stiffened. "So how is she- Jenny or whatever her name was?" Again… Brick tensed at the mere mention of his….ex. 

"Oh… she's… probably good?" He shrugged. "We broke up." She twirled the marshmallow. "It was a mutual decision! Just…we were going in two different directions." He cleared his throat. 

"Ah, well I'm sorry to hear that, you two made... a good couple." A box of Graham crackers and chocolate bars emerged from the bag of wonders at her feet. 

"Yeah, it was for the best. So...how are you and-." 

The graham crackers snapped in half. 

"That bad huh?" 

"It was a perfectly mutual decision." She murmured. "He wanted something I didn't. We weren't good for each other." 

"Oh?" He started making his own s'more. "Like…?" 

She looked up from her careful stacking, "Do I look like a woman who wants to stay home with the children?" 

He blinked. ".... Marriage." He said quietly before he sighed. "You too eh?" Jenny had been less than… subtle as well as her family what they'd been expecting from Brick at the birthday party from hell last month. 

Sure he'd… loved Jenny just… weren't they too young? They'd only just finished school! Just… 

It didn't feel right. Weird as it sounded. It… something had always been off with it. 

Blossom snorted. "Yes, me too. So I take it Jenny was feeling the _itch_?" She shook her head. "Did she have a member of her family marry recently?" 

He groaned. "Yeah, her cousin. Nineteen years old and fucking gloating up a storm. Her groom was just _fabulous_ lemme tell you- real winner. Six months in the relationship he proposed" 

She rolled her eyes. "Baby?" 

"Yep." 

"Oh isn't that special. Well happiness to them. Jenny decided she deserved a pretty dress too?" 

"You have no idea." He groaned. The Puff snorted. "What?" 

"Nothing." She shook her head. "just the idea any woman thinks they can tame the head Rowdyruff boy is laughable. Love the confidence though." From her little bag she finally removed… oh hell yeah. 

"Guessing Buttercup packed the bag?" He popped the can tossed in his direction. 

"No, I did. I know my sister's likes and dislikes- this was supposed to be a male free trip… give me time to clear my head." She buzzed her lips. He took a quick sip as Blossom drank from her own."I've been the responsible one my entire life, look at me now, covering for my sister's as they both go wild and crazy - one literally in a cave and the other well on her way to making the next generation because I know for a _fact_ \- Bubbles is notoriously bad at keeping track of her birth control." 

Brick flinched. "Those two can't have a kid." 

"I agree. I've tried to talk sense into her so it's now _your_ turn to make sure that fool is always using protection." She huffed. "But… is it wrong that I want to spend my twenties… _not_ hunkered down? I don't plan on getting married before thirty, it's not happening." 

Brick raised his can. "Hear, hear - same Babe, same." 

She sniffed with a small shake of her head, "Why do you still do that?" 

"Do what?" 

She leaned slightly closer to the fire, "Call me _Ba_ be for all these years… it's funny is all." 

Brick shrugged, "Because I just do. Always have." _And you are now single and so am I because God knows Jenny used to have a cow about it._ He frowned further."Is that a problem?" 

She only gave another listless shrug, "No, just curiosity. It's not like we fell in the same trap as the rest of them." She laughed shortly. "I know you don't really mean it." He frowned. 

"Bullshit I don't." She blinked. He took a quick sip. "I mean you came here expecting half naked men to fawn over you." A shrug. She flushed. 

"And you agreed to this trip to watch scantily clad women. We're both despicable clearly." 

He snorted. "Clearly." "So…." 

“So.” Well wasn’t this just an exhilarating conversation. Were they really obligated to save any of this for the horny X’ positive imbeciles. All four of them. No, Brick doubted it plus Boomer wasn’t going to be back any time soon- if ever this entire weekend so… 

“Want another one?” He offered the can first like a gentleman. She frowned but then shrugged. 

“Why not.” He popped his second. “I just don’t get it, some men would have loved to have heard that their girlfriend wasn’t looking for a dress and and a ring and here Kyle was just so… insulted by the notion of my turning him down.” She shuddered. “It’d barely been a year, you and Jenny were what? Two?” 

_Two and a half._

Brick shrugged, “Some guys like the idea of marriage, others don’t.” 

“Like you.” She said baldly. 

“I never lied to her, it was never on the table in my twenties. Never. She was fine with that-.” 

“Until she wasn’t.” 

“.... Yeah.” He took a sip. “Until she wasn’t. That’s a good way of putting it.” Her lips curled and… she shivered somewhat. "Cold?" 

"It's chilly yes- oh. Strangely chivalrous of you." She gathered his jacket closer. "Won't you be cold now?" 

"Nah I'm fine babe." And she was scooched up next to him. Well alright then.

"No, no I insist, it's big enough to share I think." She said quietly. “Do you miss her?” He raised an eyebrow. “Well, obviously you must, you were with her for two years, just-.” 

“We got used to each other. That’s the problem. I feel like the spark was gone but she felt like she had to stay in it because… it’s just what you’re supposed to do- wouldn’t be shocked if that shrew of a grandmother of hers was giving her shit too- just… I dunno Babe.” 

“Well she certainly made me leave awfully quickly sooo-.” 

_….excuse me?_

“What?” He raised an eyebrow. Blossom shrugged. 

“The shrew of a grandmother? Yes. She and I exchanged words at your graduation party. Despite the fact I had a boyfriend at the time-.” She threw back her head and chugged the last of the beer in one gulp. “It didn’t matter, it wasn’t seemly for another woman to be so close to _her_ precious granddaughter’s future _husband_.”

Brick swallowed wrong and he choked aloud."I'm sorry _what_!?" 

“Oh, you didn’t know? The harridan had been bragging to all her Bingo hall friends her granddaughter was going to be the one o- how did she say it…” She tapped her cheek. “Oh yes- ‘ _would be one to put a leash on the wild dog.”.”_ Her lips pursed. “Naturally, I had something to say about such a thing but my apparent defense of my friend was seen as a threat. The next day, your little Jenny called me a home wrecking…”She shook her head. “Well that’s all in the past. I was taking that job up in Metroville anyway. She told me to stop talking to you or else and so I did because I didn't want to deal with her shrewish behavior anymore." 

The only sound was the sound of the grass rustling with the wind and the crackling of the fire. 

“Jenny…. Did what?” He sputtered. Blossom rolled her eyes. 

“She took her grandmother’s side and the woman managed to convince her that I was apparently looking to break you two up. I have no idea, she was being completely unreasonable and I suppose me calling her …” She sighed. “Grandma’s little puppet, didn’t help the situation.” She frowned. “I might have been slightly intoxicated. I apologize.” She pursed her lips. “To be honest I’m glad you two broke up, you were completely unsuited for each other.” 

“Oh really?” 

“Yes, I was just letting you make your own bad decisions. We were grown adults.” 

“And Kyle was any better?” Brick couldn’t help the venom. “I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone so excruciatingly… _boring_ in my life. Seriously, where the fuck did you find _him_?” 

“Work. Again- we’re adults, we’re allowed to make terrible decisions. Where’d you and Jenny meet again?” 

He frowned, “... College football game…, touché.” He frowned. “I hate football.” 

“But you support your brother.” 

“Course I do. It’s what brothers are supposed to do.” 

“Not using you as an excuse to go on a sex weekend- seriously, I really hope he’s using protection, I just don’t feel like being an aunt.” Blossom sighed. “I don’t understand the appeal of camping. I really don’t.” 

“It’s getting away from it all.” 

“You can get away from it all in a spa too. Hence why I offered to pay for a spa weekend- I should have known.” She shook her head. “There’s a lot I should have known looking back.” 

He was quiet, before finally. “Same…” He murmured and they resumed looking at the fire in silence. The _cracks_ and _pops_ growing in intensity as the moments… passed. 

“...She had a lot of nerve.” He finally muttered. “And so did you, you could have told me-.” 

“Oh yes, that would have helped the situation.” She muttered back. 

“Do you think I wouldn’t have believed you? I knew what that woman was like- I could have smoothed things over with Jenny, you didn’t have to ghost me-!” 

“I did what I needed to- our lives were going in different directions, you were on your way to marriage, I didn’t feel like becoming embroiled in these asinine kind of wars-.” 

“She was never like that until-!” He protested. “At least… I thought she wasn’t.” 

“People change Brick, and…. Change can come quickly… immediately… and frighteningly fast. Sometimes it’s best to just take a step back, and walk away. Choose your own battles.” 

“I _wasn’t_ getting married-!” He snapped. 

“Well how was _I_ supposed to know that!” She threw her hands in the air. “The way they were talking it sounded like the two of you had had a distinct sort of _conversation_.” She fished for another beer. “And I didn’t want to hear it-.” 

His eyes narrowed and he slapped his hand over the bag. 

“Oh really?” She bit her lip. “ _Really now_ ? And _why not?”_

She froze before she shook her head, “I’m too sober for this conversation. Just let it go Brick.” 

“...What if I don’t want to?” 

“Well I had no desire to be out here in the middle of bumfuck nowhere, no hot men at a lake I get to show my bikini off to, surrounded by mosquitos, knowing my sister is going to emerge from that tent with a bun in the oven, while my other sister is probably terrorizing some bear out of its den so she and Butch can fuck on their goddamn leafpile den and being stuck out here with the one man I always wanted but who never fucking wanted me!” She shrilled before her eyes widened and she slapped her hands over her mouth as she shakily stood up. “Oh...Oh shit.” A hushed whisper. “Oh… fuck my…. Fuck…” 

Brick… Brick was frozen. No he literally… felt like he couldn’t move. He wanted to… god he wanted to! No… he needed to! 

_Get up! Get. Up!_

“Fuck brain eating or whatever I need a fucking swim!” 

_….Wait._

_….WAIT!_

_….Jesus Christ I’m a fucking fool._

She grabbed her bag and… wait… wait a minute! 

“B-Babe! Blossom what the- Babe!” It was pitch black out! There were animals! She could trip! She could… well she was a powerpuff girl so she’d be fine but-. WHAT THE FUCK WAS HE DOING!? 

Finally, Brick’s fucking legs decided to fucking work and… screw it! He threw the bucket of sand over the fire because none of those imbeciles were coming back here and… fuck it!

- **o-o-o** \- 

The beach was empty but Brick saw the discarded bag on its side, with a pair of sneakers next to it, he cautiously stepped over the yellow police tape- heh, so guess he was a criminal again. Cool. Oh well, he peered over the deep navy hue of the water. Swimming in the potentially dangerou infected water was bad enough but Brick didn’t feel like wrestling with a goddamn crocodile or whatever, so swimming at _night_ was otherwise not recommended. 

Yet Brick had discarded his shirt anyway and untied his shoes before plopping them both next to the discarded bag. 

Brains were overrated anyway- his brothers lived perfectly happy lives without them after all. 

There was a wooden structure in the middle of the lake and that shock of red hair was clear as day, even hunched over as it was. She didn’t even move as Brick approached and floated silently out- she did react at the touch on her shoulders. The gasp was sharp and… Brick would admit he’d… had fantasies involving a gasp like that but they’d… definitely been not these kinds of circumstances. 

“What are you doing here?” Her voice was….raw. “What about the fire? How will they find us?” She still spoke to her knees. 

“They’re not coming back Babe.” He murmured. “You however are going to freeze, it’s cold out here.” 

“I’m a Puff, I can handle it.” She said quietly. “I just had too much to drink.” 

“Thought you said you were too sober.” He countered and she tensed. 

“Don’t use my own words against me.” Again just talking to her knees. He frowned. “You’re the one who stopped me from drinking in the first place.” 

“...Maybe because we should be having… this conversation _sober_?” 

“What conversation? There is no conversation.” 

“Oh… I beg to differ Babe-.” Finally he whirled her around and… _oh._

Her eyes were...raw and rimmed with… visible _pain_. It was the only way to describe it…. When he had never… seen her anything less than… She bit her lip and averted her gaze, rubbing her fist over her eyes, scrubbing the tears away. “Oh yeah… real ‘babe’ here. Don’t mock me.” She sniffed loudly and continued rubbing her face, “Just… let me sit here and get my brain wiped by amoebas.” Another sniff. “Maybe it’ll knock some sense into me.” 

He was silent. 

“Listening to my sisters… talk about how…. Happy they are… they found their…. Other half and….I didn’t… haven’t… and giving you up was… the hardest thing I ever had to do but… I had to.” She swallowed. “Because if it was Jennifer DeRouche’ it was going to be someone else, again… and again and just… I couldn’t watch anymore. I’m a fucking Puff… but I’m still…. A girl too. I was created to be a… perfect little girl… first and foremost… girls feel things and unrequited...love.” He sucked in a breath. “...sucks.” She finished in a whisper. 

More silence, just… the amoeba infested water splashing the wood around. _Splish, splash_. 

“... Yeah.” She looked up slightly. “It does… doesn’t it.” He murmured. She sniffed again but… Brick didn’t let her move her head away and instead brought it to face him. A million little questions whizzed in his brain to ask her… no _demand_ of her; _why, when, how long…. and …._

None of them mattered at that moment. He’d get the answers eventually just now… now… 

Brick just kissed her instead. 

He swallowed her shock, her disbelief (that… was irksome again they were in for a long a talk the second her got her back to the tent) and… finally it was worn away to dust, and she sunk into… the fucking truth. 

Yeah… yeah unrequited love sucked… 

But she’d never had that… he’d never had it either come to think of it… and frankly… none of the Jenny’s or the Kyles of the world… could have compared to… this. 

It wasn’t wrong. It wasn’t “right” either. 

It was just… them. 

Brick and Blossom. 

_….finally._

They separated, reluctantly but… breathing was still a thing with them. As her eyes finally opened slowly, almost hesitantly, he caressed her cheeks reassuringly. The flush only deepened as their gazes locked. 

He should say something right? She was clearly too… embarrassed to - so… It probably would have been better for them to now have some deep, eloquent discussion about their feelings and be adults with each other but… she shivered again. 

“....Going swimming in your clothes wasn’t the smartest move Babe.” He chuckled. Her blush only deepened and she began mumbling to herself. “What was that?” Their brows touched. She shook her head, that blush now more resembled a tomato than anything else.” 

_“Sheswitchedsuitsonme_!” It came out in a whiplash. He raised an eyebrow. 

“What was that?” He snorted. 

“The little brat switched suits on me!” She huffed. “I was _joking_ about the beach damn it!” She deflated. “I should have known she’d take me seriously.” 

He snorted, “Probably.” Another shiver and that was that. “Let’s get you back to the tent, you’re going to want to change out of these.” Her blush was still there but fainter. 

“Yes… probably but um… Brick… what…” She rubbed her arm as they both zipped back to the shore, “What… should…. I mean what do we do now?” He scooped up the backpack. 

“....Dunno.” He shrugged and extended a hand. “But seeing as it’s a long weekend… and we’ve got time to kill… maybe we’ll find out.” 

Their fingers laced and her head ended up on his shoulder on the walk back to the...still empty campsite. 

“... Are our siblings alive?” 

“....probably.” 

- **o-o-o** \- 

Bubbles, feeling mug and content popped open a wine coolerr that had been so kindly delivered to her by her adorable Boom Boom- oh yes, Boom Boom _indeed_ hehe! She threw said blond cutie a wave and oh dear- Butch still threw the football… oh dear would that scar? Oh… he was fine. Good. He was walking good. 

As for the other Rowdyruff Boy well… he seemed to be…. _Busy_ on his own. Hehe. 

“How the hell did you get our sister in _that_?” Buttercup lounged on the beach as 

“My business.” She relaxed into the soft sand, Buttercup lowered her sunglasses. 

“Yeah I bet.” Those green eyes narrowed and then she peered close at the blonde. “You are… _far_ too smug. What you up to Blondie?” 

“Nothiiiing.” She plopped a straw in. “And now it’s bottle time.” 

“Bullshit, you did something horny diva.” 

“Okay cave lady- how’d you and the caveman like sleeping in a cave?” She retorted and Buttercup flushed. 

“You’re so…. Fucking lucky I love our sister as much as you.” She pointed to the redhead currently sitting on her own blanket a little farther away from the group, sporting a new bikini that no _doubt_ Brick over there was very thankful for- especially as he sat whispering sweet nothings in her sister’s ear no doubt or maybe he was just nibbling her ear, Blossom was giggling enough so it could be either one who knew? 

Buttercup followed her gaze and shook her head. 

“You’re never going to let me forget this are you?” She drawled. “This had _no_ business working- you know that right. _No business_.” She chugged more of her beer. “Fucking blonde- you have all the dumb luck you know that.” 

Bubbles beamed. “ I know.” 

She caught Boomer’s eye who gave her a big smile and his gaze was on the same sight of the two redheads- Buttercup sniffed like she didn’t care but Bubbles saw her sister’s lime green eye was partially open as she watched the same sight- even Butch had ceased terrorizing his little brother with the football and was now just listlessly tossing the ball up and down, non-discreetly watching the Redheads. 

She sighed and leaned more into the soft towel, and now her weekend away from it all could truly begin. 

After all. 

Her job was done. 

She noted the ear nibbling or talking or whatever it had been had turned into full out kissing, passionate uncaring kissing of two people in love, who had always been in love and now… they were finally acting on it, showing it and ahh…. 

A job well done indeed. 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday my friend! Hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
